A “flash” is a device used in photography that produces a flash (e.g., typically for 1/1000 to 1/200 of a second) of artificial light at a color temperature of about 5500 Kelvin to help illuminate a scene. A major purpose of a flash is to illuminate a dark scene. Other uses include capturing quickly moving objects or changing the quality of light. A “flash” can refer either to a flash of light or the electronic flash unit discharging the flash of light. Most current flash units are electronic, having evolved from single use flashbulbs and flammable powders. Modern cameras can activate flash units automatically. However, the illumination of a flash unit is generally static, and does not provide consistent results across different photography context.